


re-convalescence

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, he died, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: And just like that, he‘s there again, just the way you‘re suddenly standing in full-on sunshine after a summer thunderstorm, as if nothing was ever the matter.





	re-convalescence

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know wth I'm doing. I haven't even watched S5 really, and I am completely oblivious as to what the show is serving atm. Also, I don't care. So here's a very short and slightly angsty something. They both just have a lot of feels while basically nothing happens.

And just like that, he‘s there again, just the way you‘re suddenly standing in full-on sunshine after a summer thunderstorm, as if nothing was ever the matter.  
She drops her bag, almost catches it, but it lands on the floor, sideways.  
"Fuck", she says, but it‘s not completely clear what she means.

In a split-second, he‘s beside her, helping.  
"You were dead", she says, and it sounds dry, but he knows better. This is Daisy trying not to cry, doing that Bacall thing where she hopes to steady her voice by controlling her chin.  
"Keeps happening, huh", he says.

A beat. They stuff her bag onto the overhead rack as the train starts moving. She sits down, looks at her open palms resting on her thighs. He‘s not entirely sure if she‘s okay with it, but he carefully lowers himself onto the seat next to her. It looks almost defeated. 

"I was supposed to be the one to find a solution", she says, and it‘s not a reproach, it just sounds sad. Like it was her duty to keep Coulson alive and she failed.  
"But you did", he says.  
She suddenly looks at him.  
"I did?"  
He sighs, and it comes from very deep down inside of him, at least that‘s what it sounds like.

"They actually used Howard Stark‘s discarded formula you gambled for in San Francisco", he explains. "It was revised, of course. I was out for almost a year."  
"Thirteen and a half months", she says, and there is that apparent dryness again.  
He swallows.  
"Was Banner there, at least?"  
"I – Daisy, I‘m not sure I … Yeah."  
She nods approvingly. 

For a few minutes, she looks out the window. Then, all of a sudden, she seems to have made an important decision. She turns to look at him, then touches a hand to his chest, and he takes a deep breath, sucks all that air into his lungs, unsure what to do with it once it‘s there.  
"Can I?", she asks.  
He nods quickly, almost enthusiastically, not daring to use words for fear of what his voice might sound like right now.

Very, _very_ carefully, she opens one of his shirt buttons, then another, and another. In another context, this might be very sexy, but for now, it‘s just extremely intimate. Vulnerable. Coulson thinks he might have breathed in hope instead of oxygen.  
It‘s almost nothing, her touch, almost not there, but it _is_ , and her fingers are so careful and so soft that Coulson feels himself let all the air out at once, like an immense sigh of relief.

"I had to be sure", she says, not removing her palm from his chest where not one spot of black and blue branches is to be found. It‘s just his old scar, and it suddenly hits him that Daisy has never touched it before. How fitting that it's become proof of his resurrection again.

He covers her hand with his, very slowly.  
She _smiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for sticking around to read this. I think I may have spotted some spiderwebs in the corners of this fandom ;)


End file.
